PASIONES
by Vii Black
Summary: Summary: La batalla ha termiinadO, y Bella se ha dadO cuenta que tambiien esta enamOrada de Jacob ¿Se puede desatar una pasión y cOnservar una amistad?
1. Chapter 1

_**CAP O1 **_

**_"REVIVIENDO LA LLAMA_"**

* * *

**BELLA POV**

Las palabras de Edward se repetían constantemente en mi cabeza  
_"Ya sé que no quieres público y no importa que escojas el camino que quieras"_

Después de esa frase las escenas, y las emociones eran lo que me carcomía la razón, si, la razón y el corazón, me sentía vulnerable, indefensa, e idiota, pero a la vez también me sentía completamente enamorada.

La secuencia de imágenes regresó como una película que se atrasa, volviéndolo a vivir todo, volviendo a disfrutar todo ¿Por qué no me arrepentía de nada?

La trampa..  
-¿Qué pasa si no quiero que te vayas?  
-Eso no serviría de nada Jake, Ambos queremos cosas diferentes, y ha sido culpa mía  
-Bien, no voy a dejar que cargues toda la culpa Bella, se como rendirme  
-¿De qué estás hablando?  
-Sucede por ahí una lucha encarnizada de veras no sería tan difícil que yo cayera en ella  
-¡Oh Jake no, no!  
-¿Y cómo me detendrás?-me tentó con acento ligero  
-Jacob te lo suplico ¡Quédate conmigo!  
-¿Para ser testigo de tu boda?  
-Por favor  
-Eso es lo que pensaba, Te quiero Bella-murmuró  
-Te quiero Jacob-respondí con voz rota  
-Eso lo se mejor que tú  
Se volvió para marcharse  
-Haré cualquier cosa, lo que quieras ¡No te vayas!  
-No creo que quieras decir eso  
-Quédate le supliqué  
-No-se paró momentáneamente-Dejaremos que decida el destino  
-¿Cómo?  
-Me limitaré a luchar por mi manda y dejaré que ocurra lo que tenga que ocurrir. Salvo que en verdad quieras que regrese, sin que te hagas la desinteresada

La caída…..**  
**Me llevó un segundo enterarme a que se refería, sin embargo solté las palabras sin detenerme a contemplar el costo que tenían  
-¿Quieres besarme Jacob?  
-me tomas el pelo  
-Bésame, Jacob. Bésame y luego regresa

El vaciló sobre sus talones y después salvó la distancia que había entre nosotros en tres grandes zancadas  
El tomaba mi cabeza entre sus manos, pude sentir su ira conforme su boca descubría mi resistencia pasiva, Su mano se deslizó por mi brazo, asiendo mi muñeca y poniendo mi brazo alrededor de su cuello  
-Puedes hacerlo mucho mejor Bella-susurró hoscamente-por una vez suéltate y disfruta lo que sientes  
¿Estás segura de que quieres que regrese o en realidad deseas que muera?  
Eso ya era demasiado no estaba jugando limpio  
Agarré dos puñados de su pelo, el lo mal interpreto, con un jadeo salvaje volvió su boca contra la mía, con los dedos clavados frenéticamente en la piel de mi cintura. Contra mi lógica, mis labios se movieron contra los suyos de un modo extraño confuso, como jamás me había movido antes, porque no tenía que ser cuidadosa con Jacob y desde luego el no lo estaba siendo conmigo  
Mis dedos se afianzaron a su pelo pero ahora para acercarlo a mí

El deseo….  
Lo sentía por todas partes, había calor por doquier no podía sentir nada que no fuera Jacob, y lo peor de todo era que aún estando con el, aún sintiéndolo por todo mi ser, lo quería aún mas dentro de mí

¿Por qué no detenía aquello? ¿Por qué mis manos se deleitaban en subir y bajar por sus amplios y fuertes hombros, moldeando toda su forma? ¿Por qué no lo sentía lo bastante cerca a pesar de que me aplastaba?

La respuesta era evidente Jacob había tenido razón todo el tiempo. Era más que un amigo para mí ese era el motivo, porque estaba enamorada de él también. Lo amaba mucho más de lo que debía.  
En ese momento parecía como si nos hubiéramos convertido en una sola persona

Los labios de Jacob todavía estaban donde antes habían estado los míos. Abrí los ojos y me estaba mirando maravillado  
-tengo que irme-susurró  
-No  
Sonrió satisfecho con mi respuesta  
-no tardare mucho, pero una cosa primero

Se inclinó para besarme de nuevo y ya no había motivo para resistirse ¿Qué sentido tenía?  
Esa vez fue diferente duró poco y fue dulce, muy dulce  
Sus brazos se cerraron a mí alrededor, mientras me murmuraba al oído  
-Este debería haber sido nuestro primer beso. Mejor tarde que nunca.

Las preguntas….

Edward había rondado el tema del incidente por el que Seth había aullado de aquella forma, cuando me lo dijo sentí la boca del estómago hacer pequeña, mi pulso carecer de bombeo y hasta más pálida que Edward debí haber estado y agradecí que él no pudiera oír mis pensamientos, porque todos estaban dirigidos a él a mi sol personal a mi hasta antes de esas horas mi mejor amigo, a Jacob  
No le podía pasar nada, el no podía estar mal, tenía que recuperarse el me lo había dicho que era sano como un roble ¿acaso su condición de lobo no le sanaba rápido?  
Me tranquilicé cuando me Charlie me contó que Carlisle había curado a Jake, yo confiaba en él y me alegraba tanto que fueran cuestión de horas para que volviera a caminar, no podría soportar que le sucediera algo, por un momento imagine la vida sin él a mi lado y me detuve cuando supe que si no lo tenía conmigo mi "estado zombi" se volvería estado "psicópata" porque tenía más que claro que sin él me volvería loca. Charlie no pudo detenerme más tiempo en casa, necesitaba verlo, abrazarlo, sentir que estaba ahí que estaba bien, me despedí de mi padre y salí corriendo como loca, no aguantaba un minuto más

Ya estaba en el auto, conduje hasta pasar unas cuadras de mi casa luego aparqué al lado de la carretera, apagué el motor y vacilé con las llaves en el contacto ¿Qué caso tenía todo esto? De cualquier manera iba a casarme estaba comprometida amaba a Edward más que a nada en este mundo, pero pensar en Jacob, en su sonrisa, en su cara cuando dejó de besarme y abrí los ojos me hacía estremecer, la piel se me había puesto de gallina  
Necesitaba verlo, y verlo ya  
Conduje refunfuñando y maldiciendo todo el camino a la Push ya que mi cabeza no dejaba de reprimir las ganas de volver a besarlo, no podía ¿o no quería?

En unos minutos ya estaba frente a su casa aquello que era tan conocido para mí, aquello donde estaba mi puerto seguro, mi Jacob  
Llamé a la puerta principal con suavidad  
-Entra Bella-contestó Billy  
-Hola Billy, ¿Está despierto?  
-Recuperó el sentido hace media hora, entra. Creo que te está esperando  
-Gracias  
Dude ante la puerta de su habitación, y para mi sorpresa el corazón me latía frenéticamente, como si verlo fuera cosa del otro mundo  
-Abrí un poquito la puerta, ahí estaba, pero no irradiando energía y vigor como siempre, no estaban esos ojos demacrados era cierto, pero no había alegría en ellos  
-Hola Jake  
No me contestó, pero su expresión se transformó en una sonrisa ligera y burlona  
-Había pensado que pasaría algo así, primero me equivoco en el lugar de la pelea, por lo que Seth se lleva la gloria, luego Leah se pone a hacerse la idiota y yo tengo que ser el imbécil que la salve, y ahora esto-sacudió su mano izquierda hacia mí

Eso me tomó por sorpresa, no creí que le molestara verme, y el corazón se me contrajo estúpidamente ¿Por qué me dolía que no quisiera verme?  
-¿Te pasa algo?-Inquirió-  
-Amm no,-vaya se había dado cuenta-¿Qué tal te sientes?  
-Al menos no siento las heridas- sonrió de forma burlona  
-¿y que tal estas tu?-su pregunta me sorprendió ¿Cómo carajo se preocupaba por mí? Yo era la loca, la traicionera, la que sentía que quería sentir su calor otra vez en mí, y que no se fuera de mi vida  
He estado preocupado, no estaba seguro de si pasarías un mal rato, ¿se ha portado mal contigo?, disculpa no quería que pasaras esto tu sola, estaba pensando que si hubiera estado allí…  
-El no se portó mal Jake ¡Ojalá lo hubiera hecho!-sus ojos estaban por salirse de las cuencas-No se enfado conmigo, ni contigo  
-¿No se ha vuelto loco?-¡Maldita sea!-gruño  
-¿te duele algo?-en mi estupidez pensé que se había lastimado  
-No es que, contaba con otra clase de reacción ¿un ultimátum?  
-No nada de nada, ¡El no me está manipulando!  
-¿Y has venido aquí para culparme no? – increpó con voz dura  
-No Jake no estoy enojada  
-En realidad no me preocupa ya sabía que me perdonarías y lo volvería a hacer, al menos me quedaría eso ¿Entonces a que has venido?  
Esperé un minuto, ¿cómo decirle que no había conseguido quitarme su olor, o sus besos de la cabeza?  
-¿No crees que deberías reconocer tus sentimientos?

La verdad…..**  
**-¿En qué te facilitaría saber que estoy enamorada de ti si de todos modos voy a casarme con otro?-Respondí con un dejo de tristeza en la voz  
-Es preferible saberlo  
-Bien pues ahora ya lo sabes- le respondí subiendo una octava la voz  
-Es imperdonable que me devolvieras el beso de esa manera, si lo único que pretendías era que regresara-Me encaminé y me arrodillé junto a la cama  
-Lo siento tanto..-susurré, pero no sabía porque lo decía. En verdad no lo sentía no sentí haberlo besado, su beso me había llenado de vida, de calor, y hubiera querido que nunca terminara, ¿Por qué demonios le decía eso?

Dejé caer la cabeza en su pecho desnudo.  
-Estas llorando?- levanté la cabeza, para hallarme sus ojos clavados en las lagunas que parecían los míos  
No puedo creer que estés llorando-farfulló, pero me acarició los cabellos mientras yo me reclinaba otra vez sobre su pecho  
-No te preocupes cielo, todo va a salir bien-resolvió  
-No veo como  
-Me voy a rendir, me portare bien  
Mi fuero interno me gritaba ¡No! No te rindas Jacob, no lo hagas, necesito de ti, más de lo que imaginas ¿Cómo tomaría Jake esa confesión?  
-¿Aque te refieres con… me portaré bien?-Esperaba que no lo dijera, aunque sabía lo que diría  
-Seré tu amigo Bella, no voy a pedirte nada más-dijo ladeando la cabeza, mirando por la ventana, mientras yo me concentraba en verle, no supe de donde salió el valor, pero lo hice  
-Y si yo no quiero ser tu amiga?- me miró, y espero con cautela.  
No, no es eso a lo que me refiero, no te dejaré de hablar, no te dejaré de querer  
-Entonces eso que significa?- su voz seguía serena aunque con un indicio de picardía  
-Creo que es demasiado tarde para eso Jake… Para ser amigos.-Su rostro seguía inescrutable, esperaba una respuesta, había dejado de enredar mi cabello en sus dedos  
No dije nada, lo había dicho y ahora me quedaba callada  
-Voy a ser bueno, repitió  
-Jake ¿de que servirá eso cuando nos amamos de este modo?  
Mi respuesta lo tomó por sorpresa, pero no vaciló al decirme  
-¿Qué es lo peor de todo entonces?  
-Que quizá habría funcionado-Isabella Swan como quizá, funcionaría yo lo conocía, lo sentía, sabía que ese hombre que estaba tirado cual perrito sin cola en la cama era perfecto, perfecto en muchos sentidos, porque su imperfección hacia que lo fuera, que equivocada había estado  
-Estoy hecho a tu medida Bella, lo nuestro había funcionado sin esfuerzo. Yo era el sendero natural, por el que hubiera discurrido tu vida… sin monstruos ni magia

Jacob no podía estar renunciando a mí, no ahora que yo sabía cuánto lo amaba  
-Ahora veo que no eres capaz de vivir sin el, Es tarde, pero yo hubiera sido saludable para ti, el aire el sol

El Sol… mi sol  
-Acostumbraba a pensar en ti de ese modo, como mi propio sol  
-Dime entonces ¿Qué es la peor parte de esta historia?  
-La peor parte- vacilé- Es que lo vi todo Jake y lo quise todo, deseaba quedarme aquí y no moverme-Decidí liberarme de todo lo que sentía quizá si se lo decía se aclararían nuevamente mis sentimientos así que lo solté  
Deseo amarte y hacerte feliz, Deseo nuestras vidas juntas, como Sam y Emily  
-¿Lo deseas?-me dijo incrédulo  
-Si Jacob Black, te deseo más que nada en el mundo.

* * *

Este threeshoot contiene mii priimer lemmon escrito hace como uff jaja. Fue escritO en honor a mi loba alpha, por su cumple Osea mi adorada Kokoro Black

Espero que lo disfruten ^^

Reviews?


	2. Chapter 2

_**CAP O2**_

_**"FUEGO"**_

* * *

**BELLA POV**

-¿Qué dijiste?-preguntó incrédulo-¿Estas jugando verdad?  
-Tengo cara de jugar?- ¡Vaya eso si que era todo! Yo declarándole mi amor, y el me lo tomaba a broma  
-Bella…-dijo tomándome la cara entre sus cálidas manos, las sentía arder en mi rostro, y una corriente eléctrica me recorrió entera-Yo estoy completamente dispuesto a ser un ratón de prueba de laboratorio, si es lo que necesitas.  
-Jake… no se qué es lo que quiero en un futuro, se que es lo que deseo ahora, y lo que deseo, es volver a besarte

No pude creer que se lo había confesado, Pero el deseo de probar sus labios una vez más, era algo contra lo que no podía ni quería luchar

Una sonrisa traviesa, y sexy asomó en su rostro, sentí su cálido aliento golpearme con fuerza, iba y venía desde la coronilla hasta, la línea de la mandíbula  
¡Eso era tortura!, lo que quería era besarlo, haber si de una vez por todas se me quitaba esta urgencia de Jacob Black del cuerpo, quería probar que con eso me olvidaría de el para siempre

-¿Estas segura de esto Bella?-me dijo con la voz más sensual que pudo hallar  
-Segura como de que si no lo hago, nunca más podré ser feliz

Sonrió de manera maliciosa, pero complaciente, tomó mi cara entre sus manazas y se acercó hasta quedar a unos escasos milímetros de distancia de mis labios, abrí la boca, como una invitación para dejarlo pasar, y de inmediato pude sentir su húmeda legua traspasar todas las barreras de mi ser, comenzaron a bailar a un solo sentir, a mezclarse, a disfrutarse, todo el cuerpo se me puso de gallina, tomé sus cabellos entre mis dedos, para atraer su cuerpo al mío  
No sabía porque tenía la urgencia de sentir su calor más dentro de mí de lo que ya estaba, con la mano que tenía libre, atajó mi pierna y la atrajo sobre la cama invitándome a subir

Esto se me estaba yendo de las manos pero era algo en contra de lo cual no me permitía luchar, simplemente porque lo deseaba  
Me subí en la cama, sin estar muy consciente de lo que estaba haciendo, quedando de rodillas, haciendo que el se levantara un poco sobre si para sentarse y atrapar mi cintura con uno de sus enormes brazos, ahora era el quien me sujetaba el cabello, atrayendo todo mi cuerpo  
Se separó un poco de mi, y un gemido sordo salió de mi garganta, el sonrió complacido, pero no quería que parara, no quería, me mordí un labio y pase una pierna sobre su cuerpo quedando a horcajadas sobre el

-¿Qué haces?-dijo con voz algo pastosa  
-Voy a besarte y esta vez va enserio-le dije  
-¿Acaso lo demás era solo de prueba?-Dijo sonriendo  
Yo hice lo mismo y me dejé caer, sobre su cuerpo  
-Ah… a- soltó de repente  
-Oh Jake, lo siento, tu pierna que estúpida-hice intento de pasar mi pierna derecha hasta donde estaba la izquierda para poder pararme de ahí e irme enseguida, tal vez no sobreviviría si me quedaba más tiempo, en ese centro solar  
-A dónde vas?-Dijo tomando mi pierna, e impidiendo que la retrajera  
-Te hice daño ¿no?  
-Me veo como a alguien que le duele la pierna?-increpó  
-No, pero es que tu…  
A vaya grandísima idiota el no se estaba quejando de eso, bajé la cabeza avergonzada  
-Bella…-tomó mi mentón con sus dedos, y lo levantó para obligarme a mirarlo-Estas arrepentida?  
-No-le dije resuelta, claro que estaba arrepentida, pero de haber pensado que lo había lastimado, y provocar que se separara de mi  
-De verdad quieres que… sigamos?-dijo algo avergonzado  
-Jake yo….  
-Mira hagamos un trato, déjate llevar por lo que sientes y si después de eso no, logro convencerte… vete con tu vampiro  
-Estas de broma?  
-No-dijo muy serio-jamás intervendría en tus decisiones, ya estaba decidido a dejarte, pero no me has dado….opción-señalo refiriéndose a lo ocurrido  
-No quiero herirte-solté, verdaderamente no deseaba hacerle daño, tal vez lo egoísta no se me había quitado pero quería a Jacob al precio que fuera y si después tuviera que pagar con su silencio, lo haría, pero nada ni nadie me quitarían el placer de volver a sentir su aliento fundiéndose en sus besos  
-No pienses en eso Bella, solo siente-Y colocó mi mano en su duro pecho, para sentir el bombeo de su agitado corazón, después coloco su mano cerca de mi pecho, donde se encuentra el corazón y sonrió

-Te necesito- le dije  
-Yo más- y esta vez sin previo aviso, me atrajo con fuerza a su cuerpo y me beso, en un beso ardiente, apasionado, en un beso libre de todo, de miedos de reglas de condiciones, en un beso que solo nos unía más, un beso lleno de ansiedad, poco a poco sus manos se posaron firmemente en mis caderas, y su mano voló a empujar mi pierna (otra vez), haciéndome quedar nuevamente a horcajadas sobre él, ya no sabía que estaba haciendo, estaba perdiendo el poco autocontrol que ejercía mi cabezota.  
Las manos de Jake iban y venían sobre mi espalda, apretándome más cada vez contra el,, sus manos se volvieron convulsivas tomando entre ellas mis glúteos haciéndome gemir

¿Qué porque no lo detenía?  
Fácil, porque aquello me gustaba, porque Edward siempre había sido tan cuidadoso conmigo que estaba por rayar en la locura y hacer que yo cayera en ella, pero ahora no podía pensar en Edward, si no en el fuego interno que mi cuerpo emanaba y en el fuego físico que me producía el cuerpo de Jacob

Mis manos ansiosas, recorrieron cada parte de su espalda, de sus hombros de su pecho, de su vientre, quería conservar esas imágenes para siempre en la memoria, no podía negar que la estaba pasando de lo lindo y eso me preocupaba  
-Bella-dijo con voz ahogada  
Entonces pude distinguir que estaba sudando, y su temperatura se había elevado mucho más, no quería hacerle daño pero eso me estaba provocando, me sentí extraña, algo palpitaba entre mis piernas, aunque no quisiera reconocerlo estaba excitada, lo quería ese era el punto, quería sentir a Jacob dentro de mí, quería que ese calor me quemara por completo, y lo haría ya no había marcha atrás

-Jake-dije igual de ahogada que el  
Abrió los ojos y me miró incrédulo, al notar que mis condiciones eran exactamente iguales a las de el

-Escucha…. Yo… no se en que va a terminar todo esto pero….Te deseo y quiero sentirme tuya solo tuya  
No necesite decir nada más se incorporó como si la pierna, fuera inexistente en ese momento y me elevó en vilo para sentarme en su regazo, como si tuvieran voluntad propia mis piernas se enredaron en su cintura, el echó mi cabeza atrás y comenzó a besar mi cuello, con besos ligeros y luego llenos de pasión  
Gemido, tras gemido llegaba hasta mi cuello, mis labios, y lamía y mordía mis orejas, regresando por el sendero trazado, no me gustaba el hacía todo el trabajo y yo patéticamente solo podía encajar mis uñas en sus fuertes brazos.

Me separe de el con todo el control que ejercían mis débiles piernas, no supo que estaba haciendo hasta que prácticamente lo tumbé en la cama para extender su pierna y no hacerle daño

Esta por demás decir que no cabía ahí pero se estiró completamente, dejando que se me antojara aún mas estar con el, me arrodillé junto a la cama, y lo vi

-Estas bien?- me pregunto, como quien no quiere la cosa  
-Si, pero….  
-Aun no decides si continuar o no ¿cierto?  
-Claro que lo quiero hacer Jake, solo es…-colocó un dedo sobre mis labios impidiéndome seguir con mis torturas mentales  
-Por favor Bella, ya lo hablamos-diciendo esto se levantó de la cama, como pudo y le puso seguro a la puerta

Los ojos se me salieron de las cuencas de verdad yo iba a….. con Jacob

El me hizo una seña para que me sentara en la cama, colocó una rodilla sobre el piso y la otra la mantuvo arriba evitando lastimarse, me miró y tomó mi rostro entre sus manos.  
-Te amo Bella y te prometo que esta noche será la mejor que te pueda entregar en mi vida.

Se inclinó sobre mi y me besó con un beso dulce y tierno, pero aun así me sentí arder ante el roce de sus labios con los míos, no opuse resistencia cuando el con cuidado desabotonó mi suéter, lo miraba asombrada, me dejó solo en sostén y pantalones, me recostó sobre la cama y comenzó a besar nuevamente mi cuello hasta llegar a la clavícula, su lengua recorrió la línea entre mis pechos llegando hasta el ombligo

La cabeza me daba vueltas y comenzaba a faltarme el aire, subió su cuerpo sobre el mío dejándome atrapada entre el y la cama, me besó dulcemente, como nunca lo hubiera imaginado, pero mis caricias y mis besos comenzaron a darme picazón, no podía seguir un ritmo tranquilo, no con Jacob  
Sus manos atinadamente recorrieron mis piernas, apretando los muslos y después desabrochó mi pantalón  
Este terminó por caer al suelo, después de un rápido movimiento que hizo, con voluntad propia mis piernas nuevamente se enredaron en su cadera, dejándome sentir su erección contra mi húmeda ropa interior, con las piernas comencé a deshacerme de su pantalón

-Déjame ayudarte- sonrió con la voz entre cortada  
Se levantó para terminar con lo que yo había empezado  
Ya estábamos en igualdad de condiciones, pero yo no me sentía cohibida, tímida o algo por el estilo mi cabeza volaba y daba vueltas cada vez que el me tocaba pero sabía de alguna forma que con quien estaba era con mi Jacob, mi sol, mi puerto seguro

Me levanté y comencé a besarlo nuevamente ahora haciendo que el se recostara devolviéndole todo lo que me había hecho sentir, arrancándole gemidos, temblores, y hasta aullidos

-Jake…- le dije mientras sus manos se encargaban de mis bragas y comenzaban a descender sobre mis muslos-No sé cómo hacer esto-Era verdad estaba temblando y no era por el frio  
-Yo tampoco, pero quiero demostrarte cuanto es lo que te amo

Y siguió bajando, sus manos se volvieron veloces al encontrar el broche de mi sostén y quitarlo de su campo de visión, estaba completamente desnuda ahora  
Sujetó uno de mis senos en su mano haciéndome gemir contra mi voluntad

-esto… no… es…. justo-le dije después de muchos esfuerzos por que me saliera voz  
-Tienes razón – me contestó  
Y de un tirón desapareció cualquier rastro de ropa interior

No estaba bien que lo viera así pero, quería tocarlo y me deba miedo, me temblaban los dedos pero el se encaminó a colocar sus manos sobre mis caderas

Me recostó boca abajo y besó mi espalda piernas y brazos, haciéndome temblar bajo de el

Cuando ya no pude resistir esa dulce y tremenda tortura, me giré atrayéndolo sobre mi, deslicé mis manos otra vez por todo su tremendo cuerpo, me grabé la forma de sus brazos oscuros en contraste con mi piel de Coco

-Te necesito ya Bella-me gritó con voz pastosa  
-Yo también- dije  
-también que…- presionó  
No respondí, a pesar de que me estaba entregando a Jacob por completo, no quería demostrarle cuanto en realidad me importaba  
-Dímelo- Exigió  
-Hazme tuya Jacob, Hazlo ya-ordené  
-A sus órdenes señorita- dibujo una sonrisa de satisfacción

Y con un movimiento de caderas me penetró hasta lo mas profundo del alama, del ser, haciéndome flotar y volar por las nubes, continuó con esa serie de torturas entrando y saliendo a movimientos lentos, arrítmicos, para purgarme la condena  
-Ya-grité  
Hecho mi cabeza hacia atrás y mordisqueo mi cuello, mis pechos y empujo  
Hasta que pude sentir el calor llenarme por completo desde el centro de mi ser hasta la salida que el tapaba

-Te… amo-pronunció con la voz cortada  
-Te amo- contesté después de hacerme tocar el cielo con la punta de los dedos para después dejar caer mi cabeza sobre su hombro exhausta y escuchar como para el también había terminado el viaje al mismísimo centro de la hoguera.

* * *

aaaww Bueno esto fue mi primer lemmon, espro que aunq no sean Team Jake no me odien y lo gozen

Reviews?


	3. Chapter 3

_**CAP O3**_

_**"EXTINCIÓN"**_

* * *

**BELLA POV**

_"El amor depara dos máximas adversidades de opuesto signo: amar a quien no nos ama y ser amados por quien no podemos amar."_

Su piel, mi piel, su fío, mi calor, todo encajaba, todo era tan fácil, ella era mía, yo era suyo, no había sido un viaje de lo más experimentado, pero si un viaje que llevaba todo el amor, la entrega, la pasión, yo la amaba y ella a mi  
Disfruté escuchándola gritar mi nombre, rogar por que la tomara para hacerla más mía que de nadie, era el primero en su vida, pero el último que sabría que escogería, yo la necesitaría toda la vida, pero aún no sabía si ella también a mi  
Cada beso, cada roce cada palabra, cada temblor, cada gemido, lo llevaría en la mente por siempre, simplemente porque era ella, era mi Bella, ya no había marcha atrás.

-Duerme cielo, yo cuidare de ti siempre  
-Te amo- fueron las dos últimas palabras que salieron de su boca antes de quedarse profundamente dormida  
Se acurrucó en mi pecho y poco después me perdí en sus sueños

.

El tinte azul que escurría por la ventana, me pareció despertar de aquel maravilloso sueño, como había sido idiota, era estúpido creer que Bella y yo hubiéramos hecho el amor, ella se iba a casar con Edward y yo, yo era un segundo plano, solo su mejor amigo, solo su sol personal  
Como para confirmar que solo había soñado con su delicioso cuerpo y que nada había sido verdad, tenté el otro lado de la cama… (bueno el especio que quedaba de cama)….En efecto… no estaba

La puerta se abrió  
-Que pasa Billy?- gruñí  
-Billy sigue dormido-Su voz me aturdió pero era ella ahí estaba, con un vaso de leche y algo con huevos  
-Bella?  
-Sigues dormido verdad?- dijo acercándose, con una sonrisa en el rostro  
Estaba hermosa, sus ojos tenían un resplandor, pero estaba sonrojada y la sentía nerviosa, y ni hablar de los latidos de su corazón que parecían los de un tambor en plena marcha  
-No, es que… mas bien.. yo  
-Yo tampoco lo podía creer esta mañana- Dijo sentándose en la cama y colocando los huevos, y la leche sobre el buró de al lado  
Ella sabía que era exactamente lo que pasaba por mi cabeza en ese momento, lo que no sabía era lo feliz que era yo por descubrir que todo era verdad y que ella si me amaba  
-Me pareció haberlo soñado-Le dije sentándome y haciéndole espacio para que se acomodara  
-Jake... yo… no sé qué decirte- Comenzó moviéndose del final del colchón hasta la cabecera para sentarse junto a mi  
-No tienes que decir nada cielo, está bien- No pude disimular la tristeza que había en mi voz yo sabía que ella se iría  
Bella recargó su cabeza en mi pecho y comenzó a dibujar espirales y formas sobre mi torso  
-Te traje algo de desayunar- dijo para darle la vuelta al asunto, sonreí al ver el plato que por primera vez no se me antojaba probar  
-Yo no me arrepiento de nada Bella- Le dije en un susurro  
-Yo tampoco- Dijo empezando a sollozar y aferrándose con fuerza a mi  
Pasé los brazos por sus hombros y la atrapé ahí

_**  
**__Se ve con mirarte a los ojos__**  
**__Que ahora tus cosas no van nada bien__**  
**__Que quieres huir de su lado__**  
**__Te sientes perdida no sabes qué hacer__**  
**__Hay lágrimas sobre tu almohada__**  
**__Si piensas en mí como ayer__**  
**__Y sé que pensar te provoca__**  
**__Si acaso se toca tu piel y mi piel_

-Sabíamos que esto iba a pasar, y yo estoy bien, siempre te llevaré en mi corazón Bella  
-Esque tú no sabes cómo me siento, no sé qué es lo que tengo que hacer  
-Bella, si tu no lo sabes yo sí, yo no soy a la única persona a la que tu amas, se que también lo amas a él  
Levantó la cara y me miró fijamente, recorrió el espacio que había entre nuestros rostros, y abrió su boca para invitarme a entrar en ella, yo hice lo mismo, era inevitable besarla, la amaba tanto  
Instintivamente su lengua encontró la mía y se aferró a mi cabello, ella estaba haciéndome perder la razón y si debía irse yo no podía volver a tenerla, porque si eso pasaba no la dejaría ya.  
Sus manos volvieron a recorrer mi espalda como la noche pasada, y las mías volaron por sus hombros y como si tuvieran vida propia comenzaron a desabotonar su blusa.  
-Jake- gimió  
Entonces le dejé y la besé suavemente para apartarme de ella, pero ella atrajo mi rostro al suyo y descansó su frente en la mía  
-Perdóname- dijo y pude sentir como una lágrima caía sobre mi piel  
-No hay nada que perdonar Bella  
-Si lo hay- dijo alzando un poco su voz para que se quebrara por los sollozos-Debes perdonarme por desearte tanto, y por ser tan imbécil y egoísta  
-En ese caso el que debería pedir disculpas soy yo  
-No Jake- gruñó apretando más los ojos- Tu no tienes la culpa de lo que hago, ya estoy harta de que todos se avienten la culpa por mí. Tu y él no son responsables de nada, no lo son ¿no entiendes?  
-Pero tu sola no vas a cargar con esto Bella  
-Para mi no será una carga, si para remediar mis errores tengo que decirle todo lo que pasó y perderlo también a el, lo haré -Perdóname,- insistió aún estando entre mis manos con el rostro bañado en lágrimas

_Y bajas así la mirada sin una palabra**  
**Sin que haya un porque**  
**Todo se vuelve un suplicio se acaba el hechizo**  
**Y al irte otra vez**  
**No brillan igual las estrellas**  
**Gira tu mundo al revés**  
**Y sigue quemando el deseo**  
**Por un solo beso te mueres de sed_

Me acerqué a ella aún vacilante y toqué con mis labios su rostro, no tenía idea a que me enfrentaba, así que solo le limpié las lágrimas con mi boca, pero ella, buscó con desesperación ese beso que yo estaba dispuesto a dar, Y aunque no quise hacerlo, terminé necesitando de ella, estaba peor que un perro cuando necesita agua, era algo inexplicable que no pudiéramos contener un beso, pero a fin de cuentas dentro de nosotros lo existente en ese momento era una pasión que rayaba en la locura, la ansiedad y la desesperación  
Ella comenzó a bajar con sus labios, descendiendo por mi cuello, y mordiendo el lóbulo de mis orejas  
-Bella- le dije tratando de controlarme lo más posible  
Ella no respondió solo siguió besando y mordiendo, masajeando mi cabello con sus dedos  
-Si sigues así, no creo que pueda dejarte ir  
-No lo hagas- pidió  
Abrí los ojos y la aparte casi con brusquedad de mí  
-Sabemos de sobra que si por mi fuera, no lo haría Bella, pero esto no se trata de mi, se trata de ti-  
Sus ojos se volvieron a humedecer y se tiró a mis brazos, yo la envolví con ellos  
-Por que no puedo quedarme aquí contigo?- preguntó  
-Por que eres adicta a otra clase de droga mi cielo- traté de disimular mi tristeza con esas palabras  
Ella no contestó  
-Yo te amo Jacob pero quisiera que este deseo y esta necesidad de ti bastara para quedarme pero…..  
-Yo sé, entiendo que no soy él –Le interrumpí sintiendo que el corazón se me hacia pedazos, aunque creo que sabía que como esto comenzara así terminaría, pero no por eso dolía menos  
-Supongo que esto es un…-coloqué mi dedo índice en sus labios antes de dejarla terminar la frase  
-No lo es cariño- le dije  
-Como te voy a poder ver nuevamente a los ojos, sintiendo todo esto? ¿Cómo voy a controlar el temblor que siento que crece en mi cada vez que me tocas?  
-No va a pasar nada más Bella  
-Jake, pero yo… ya soy… tuya- dijo susurrando  
-Y es lo mejor que pudo haberme pasado  
-Y de que te sirve si nunca estaré contigo?  
No respondí, por que para lo único que me serviría sería para nunca olvidarla, para que su cuerpo no se apartara de mi cabeza  
-No te preocupes ¿si?, yo acepté esto, y yo voy a cargar con el dolor o lo que implique

_Tu, tú,**  
**Tú sabes que siempre te ame**  
**Que así como aquel primer día**  
**Serás en mi vida el amor que soñé**  
**Tu, tú**  
**Allá donde quieras que estés**  
**No hay nada que yo no te diera**  
**Si tú me quisieras**  
**Si yo fuera él._

-Es mejor que me vaya ya- Sollozó  
-Estoy de acuerdo-Le dije mientras la veía ponerse de pie  
-Perdóname por favor- Dijo mientras me tomaba de la mano y se la levaba a la boca para besarla  
-Otra vez con eso?- respondí medio burlón  
-Nunca quise que esto se me fuera de las manos, pero…  
-Ya vete cielo, y no te preocupes por mí  
-Como me pides eso?, vine a ver como seguías por esa lesión que yo cause y mira  
Pero ella no se daba cuenta que la lesión más grande no era la de mi pierna, si no la abierta en mi corazón  
-Bella, si quieres vivir algo más en paz debes aprender a no cargar con todas las culpas ¿de acuerdo?  
-Adiós Jake, supongo que, nos veremos en cuanto se pueda- Dijo soltándome y rodeando la cama, para encaminarse a la puerta  
-Hasta luego, cielo- le dije pero ella no volteó, y de igual forma supe que estaba llorando  
Se encaminó a la puerta y tiró de la perilla, salió por ahí y cerró. Todo estaba perdido  
-Bella- suspiré  
La puerta volvió a abrirse de golpe y ella entró como borrón hasta arrojarse en mis brazos nuevamente, su boca encontró rápidamente la mía y sus labios y lengua se volvieron desesperados sobre los míos  
-No te vayas- Mascullé  
Una de sus manos acarició mi cara, y la otra mi abdomen, yo la levanté para hacer que quedara a horcajadas sobre mi cuerpo, ella gimió  
-No hagamos esto más difícil- Dijo y se separó de mí bajándose de la cama  
-Te amo- le dije  
-Yo también , siempre serás mi Jacob  
-Solo que de un modo distinto-medio sonreí  
-Adiós, te juró que algún día encontraras a la persona que te haga el más feliz del mundo, y entonces, me perdonarás Jake-Dijo echándose a correr y saliendo por la puerta.  
Escuche como bajo las escaleras, y como azotó la puerta principal. Me puse de pié como pude, tratando de no lastimar más la pierna y la vi por la ventana encender su monovolumen  
-Hola chico- Llamó Billy, quien había entrado a mi cuarto y estaba al lado mío observándola irse de ahí  
-Que daría por haber sido el- Le dije a mi padre  
-Ella no es para ti Jake- me dijo tomándome por un brazo, un día llegará, tu impronta muchacho ya lo verás, solo deja ir a Bella ella ya halló su propia felicidad.  
Sonreí a pesar del dolor, Un día tal vez llegaría la felicidad para mí.  
Aunque mi interior no dejaba de repetir  
Yo te amaré en silencio... Como algo inaccesible, como un sueño que nunca lograré realizar, por que no soy él.

* * *

No iba a dejar a Jake y Bella juntos, como creen xp. Espero les haya gustado, y no me quieran linchar.

Gracias a Jazzy W. y Kokoro Black por dejarme usar su idea de canción

Reviews?


End file.
